1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silver halide photographic sensitive materials having improved physical properties and, particularly, to silver halide photographic sensitive materials having improved anti-adhesive properties in the surface layer thereof and excellent close adhesion between coated layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silver halide photographic sensitive materials, generally, have a surface layer containing a hydrophilic colloid such as gelatin as a binder. Therefore, the adhesive property or tackiness of the surface of photographic materials increases in a high humidity-high temperature atmosphere with adhesion to other articles easily occurring on contact therewith. This adhesion phenomenon can happen between photographic materials themselves or between the photographic material and other articles during production, exposure, processing, projection or storage of the photographic materials to result in many disadvantages.
In order to solve this problem, a method of decreasing the adhesive property is known which comprises roughening the surface, the so called "matting", by adding fine particles having a particle size of about 0.3 to 5 .mu. selected from inorganic materials such as silicon dioxide, silver halide or titanium dioxide and organic materials such as polymethylmethacrylate to the surface layer. However, in this method, if improvement in the anti-adhesive property by adding a large amount of the matting agent is intended, there are defects that a uniform coating layer can not be obtained because aggregates form in the coating solution containing such a matting agent, that the photographic material is easily damaged because it has poor slipping properties, that the transparency of the resulting images is deteriorated and that the granularity of the images is injured.
Therefore, it has been desired to provide a means for improving the anti-adhesive property of the photographic materials without adding a large amount of the matting agent.
Since silver halide photographic materials generally contain not only silver halide emulsion layers but also photographic auxiliary layers such as an intermediate layer, a protective layer or an anti-halation layer, or a subbing layer positioned between these layers and the support thereof, these layers sometimes separate from each other by external mechanical action. These separation phenomena of the layers easily occur due to external mechanical action during photographing or during or after processing when adhesion between the coated layers themselves or between the coated layer and the support (hereinafter, designated close adhesion) is insufficient. Accordingly, improving the close adhesion without causing damage of the photographic properties and other physical properties has been required.